El Castigo
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Una leccion para recordar si eres uke, nunca dejes a tu seme caliente por ir al colegio, cosas como estras pueden pasarte. Yaoi. Crossover


Notas de Sioa Uchiha-san: Hola a todos, bueno aquí les traigo un crossover que fue creado a partir de un juego de rol que tengo con una amiga. Escribí el fic porque ella me lo pidió, en marzo e,eU pero bueno la verdad como lo escribí en uno de mis cuadernos (como muchos otros fic's) me dio vagancia pasarlo al PC, pero eso recién ahora lo hago xD Pau querida de mi corazón, mil perdones por la demora e,e! el fic está dedicado a ti obviamente, pero para los que lo lean espero que lo disfruten u/u aunque este fic no tenga mucho argumento xD

Aclaraciones y Advertencias: el fic posee lemmon antes que nada, y las aclaraciones son: en el fic aparecen nombrados los siguientes personajes: Ino, lucky, y Sumire (Los tres son personajes míos, Ino y Lucky son las hijas de Shun, Ino es la mayor y es adoptada) Zhem , meya, Yumico (son personajes originales de Pau) y los gemelos Tooru y Hisoka (que son hijos de Undertaker y Shun y son personajes originales de las dos xD) y por último Los personajes de kuroshitsuji y Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Sin más que agregar disfruten el desastre. Digo el fic xD

El castigo

La habitación esta obscura, algo natural considerando que no hay nadie dentro. Enciendo la luz y tomo despreocupadamente mi mochila, pero siento dos fuertes brazos rodear mis caderas. Giro mi rostro sobresaltado y noto que eres tú.

-¡Under, Baka, me asustaste! ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?- te pregunto mientras tú solo sonríes y me besas, instintivamente paso mis brazos a tu cuello respondiéndote y mi mochila cae al suelo, tus brazos me aprietan un poco mas acercándome a ti, metiendo tu lengua hasta mi garganta. Completamente rojo me separo para tomar aire.

-si debería, pero decidí salir temprano para poder pasar un rato contigo. El día estuvo agitado, los gemelos están en el parque con Yumico, Ino se fue a una cita con Zhem y Lucky y Meya están en la casa de Sumire.- tus manos se cuelan por dentro de mi camisa y vuelves a besarme, mis propias manos comienzan a moverse por sí solas desabrochando los botones de tu elegante traje (que solo usas cuando trabajas)

El beso comienza a hacerse más pasional y me tiras a la cama abriendo mis pantalones, colando tus manos dentro de mis bóxers hasta agarrar mi trasero.

-uhmg~~ … Under….-gimoteo sintiendo que invades mi cuerpo con uno de tus dedos, parece algo (bastante) necesitado y tu otra mano masturba mi miembro. Te acercas a mi oído y susurras bajito.

-Llevo mucho sin tocarte, últimamente estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo… y tú con los niños y el estudio- al escuchar la última palabra, te empujo un poco para apartarte y mirarte.

-Under perdona… ahora no… no puedo- hablo algo jadeante e intento levantarme de la cama pero tu no me lo permites.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- te molestas.

-¡Qué no puedo hacerlo ahora Under!- me levanto de la cama como puedo abrochando de nuevo mi camisa.

-Me escapo del trabajo para verte y tú te vas sin motivos- te tironeas de un brazo y termino sentado en tus piernas.

- Amor… perdona… ahh- siento tus labios en mi cuello y suspiro-Tengo que irme… amhg… tengo examen… no puedo quedarme… no es que... no quiera- protesto como puedo al sentir dos dedos moverse dentro de mí.

-No vallas-reclamas caprichosamente en mi oído, mordiéndolo juguetón.

-Tengo que… mm tengo que ir... ahh ¡ya basta Under, sácalos! Voy… a llegar tarde…- protesto, retiras tus dedos pero aun puedo sentir que hay algo dentro de mí.

-De acuerdo ve… pero luego... Hasta cargo del castigo- me miras perversamente provocando que me sonroje por completo, termino de "vestirme" y te beso.

-desame suerte- tu me miras ofendido pero respondes el beso.

Finalmente llegue tarde al curso, y tuve que disculparme con el profesor, me senté en mi lugar y volví a sentir una ligera molestia dentro de mí.

¿Qué rayos habrá hecho Under conmigo?

Empiezo a hacer el examen y comienzo a sentirme incomodo, luego siento una leve vibración en mi...Dios Under... ¡Dime que no lo hiciste! Ruego en silencio poder concentrarme en el examen, pero la vibración comienzo a aumentar, cruzo mis piernas respirando profundo, tratando de no soltar ningún gemido o sonido delator de mi situación.

"ah.. maldito shinigami pervertido… Under… cuando regrese… ¡te voy a matar!"Pienso notando que el profesor se me acerca preocupado

-¿Se encuentra bien kido-kun?- preguntó

-Si, Shinsuma-sensei… solo estoy nervioso- mi voz sale algo entrecortada. El profesor se aleja algo pensativo y disconforme con mi respuesta.

Termino el examen y se lo entrego al profesor cubriendo mi entrepierna con al campera, con el rostro rojo y tratando de moverme lo menos posible.

-Kido-kun parece que tiene algo de fiebre, será mejor que valla al baño para despejarse- Dice preocupado el docente y yo suspiro agradecido.

Camino con paso lento por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño que par mi fortuna esta vacio. Me encierro en un cubículo bajando mis pantalones y metiendo dos de mis dedos apenado, buscando la capsula vibradora que Under me puso.

"Under… ammm… maldita sea… ah" las vibraciones se hacen más fuertes y pierdo el control de mis manos comenzando a masturbarme y auto penetrarme con mis dedos, cuando una persona "desconocida" golpea mis nalgas y luego agarra mis caderas.

-niño pervertido, no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas en el baño del colegio- Reprocha sensualmente en mi oído.

-Tú… mm Under eres un… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo así?- trato de regañarte pero mi rostro de necesidad no ayuda al reproche. Besas mi cuello y desabotonas mi camisa pellizcando mis pezones.

-Te ves tan sexy así… vamos yo se que quieres- maldición… ¡si quiero! Joder que estuve una hora sintiendo esa cosa en mi cuerpo… ya no resisto, ¡quiero hacerlo!

-Estamos en el baño del colegio…no podemos hacerlo… Under, alguien podría escucharnos- mi voz es jadeante y en el estado en el que estoy sé que no podría quedarme "calladito". Escucho que ríes bajo y apoyas tus caderas en las mías haciéndome sentir tu pronunciada erección.

-Yo puedo silenciarte si no quieres que nos escuchen… solo déjate llevar… yo se que lo quieres- mueves tus caderas simulando una envestida haciendo que tire mis caderas hacia ti.

"lo quiero dentro ahora" ese pensamiento me está carcomiendo y nuevamente escucho tu risa.

-yo sabía que lo querías- me dices sacando algo de tu saco y amordazándome con un pañuelo; luego abres tus pantalones y antes de poder protestar lo siento completamente dentro de mí.

"mmm dios.. es enorme… se siente.. Tan dentro" mis pensamientos comienzan a desatarse y escucho una voz en mi cabeza –"las cosas que piensas… son muy interesantes"

Trato de abrir mis ojos, y giro mi cabeza viéndote a la cara donde una gran, perversa y satisfecha sonrisa danza en tus labios.

"Under sal de mi cabeza" como respuesta solo recibo una fuerte arremetida que hace que mi cuerpo se incline más hacia delante, arañando los azulejos de la pared. "oh por dios… porque tenias que venir aquí… acaso no podías esperar más… mas… oh Under sigue… más fuerte" mis pensamientos comienzan a perder el hilo del reclamo al persivir que se sienta sobre la tapa del retrete y me lleva con el haciéndome rebotar sobre su miembro, estando de espaldas a el.

-me parece que tu tampoco podias esperar mas… mirate… asi… sigue moviéndote para mi… se que te gusta tenerlo dentro- lo escucho susurrar con la respiración acelerada en mi oído, luego sus dientes clavarse en mi cuello, llenándome de mas exitacion, sus caderas se mueven hacia arriba acompasando a las mias, abriendo mas mis piernas con sus manos y arañando mis muslos aveses.

"Under.. ahh.. sigue.. no te detengas… se siente tan… bien… mas.. mas duro" mi mente divaga entre suplicas y "cumplidos" para Under. Puedo escucharlo hablar en mi oído regañándome por averlo dejado solo en casa, pellizcando mis pezones.

De repente corta todo movimiento y un lastimero gemido de necesidad sale de mis labios. –Shhh mi niño… alguien viene.. asique aguántate quietesito- dice suave y luego escucho a dos personas entrar al baño.

"roce, reda! … no puede ser… son mis compañeros"

-Che que pusiste en la 5? Yo me mande cualquiera la re chamuye-

-Yo igual… si no estudie nada…-

"Asique los conoces… interesante.. jeje" la risa floja de Under en mi cabeza me alerto y comense a sentir provocativos besos y mordiscos en mi espalda, sus lamidas en mi cuello producen que una especia de ahogado gemido salga de mi boca.

El "bosal" comienza a llenarse de mi saliva volviéndose incomodo, sentirte dentro de mi y que no te muevas sumado a la sensación de tus carisias me impancienta provocando que mueva mis caderas hacia ti haciéndote soltar un suave suspiro.

-¿Che esuchaste algo?- oigo a reda preguntar y nuevamente detengo el movimiento.

-No, mejor vamos a dar una vuelta. Las chicas están en hora libre-

-Dale, vamos- se escucha que ambos salen de lugar y luego Under se mueve bruscamente contra mi, mordiendo mi cuello.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a desovedeserme? Te dije que te quedaras quieto… ¿o no? "- su autoritiaria voz suena en mi cabeza, sus caderas arremeten con fuerza contra las mias y sus uñas marcan mi pecho con posesividad.

"Under… ah espera… me… me lastimas" me quejo de la brusquedad, a pesar de que me encata cuando se porta tan dominante.

" no olvides que estoy en tu mente… se que esto te gusta… tu cuerpo pode mas" su mano izquierda deciende tomando mi desantendi y necesitado miembro comenzando a masturbarlo velozmente. La saliva comenza a escurrir de mi boca, mojando la mordaxa y callendo hacia mi barbilla, sorpresivametne Under la retira y un fuerte gemido se deja oir.

-shhh shunny … amo tu voz… pero no quiero que nos interrumpan ahora- mete su lengua en mi boca, perdiéndome en el beso. Mi cuerpo tiembla inconexo, un gran calor se apodera de mi ser, estoy a punto de correrme pero Under lo nota y tapa con su pulgar mi uretra provocándome dolor. Muerdos sus labios a modo de reclamo , haciéndolo sangrar mientras suelto algunos gemidos entre el dolor y el placer, pero el solo da una poderosa envestida que casi me arranca un grito, no de aver sido que deboro mi boca en ese mismo instante.

-yo aun no me corro… ¿no me vas a dejar solo verdad?- sus desenfrenados envates comienzan a eloqueserme, gemidos audibles escapann de mi, inundando el lugar. Mis ojos se cierran dejando escapar lagrimillas de placer.

-ya… ya casi… Shun- lami mi rostro limpinado mis lagrimas, suelta mi miembro y ambos nos corremos juntos unos segundos después, quedando ajitados y abrazados.

-Te amo Shun- escucho que susurra.

-Tambien te amo… Under – luego de unos minutos abrazados vuelvo en mi, apartándome de el- Under ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme ESO? Y a venir al colegio a hacerme ESTO?- cierro mi camisa, limpiándome el semen como puedo con el papel higienico.

-¿Ahora me negaras que te gusto? – me mira divertido acomodándose el traje.

-en casa hablamos- te miro apenado y "molesto" mientras tu ries.

-te espeare, no falta mucho para que salgas- Se acerca a abrocharme los botones del pantalón –es mas divertido desabrocharlos-

-Deja de hacer esos comentaios- alejo tus manos de mi sonrojado y ambos salimos del baño. Yo em dirijo nuevamente al curso insultándote en voz baja, meintras tu seguramente vas afuera a fumar. Entro al salón y aun hay gente terminando el maldito parcial.

-Kido-kun se encuentra mejor? - pregunta el docente

- si, solo estaba nervioso- me excuso totamente.

-tome entonces- me entra mi examen y sonríe- no puedo permitir que tan buen estudiante manche su historial académico, las correcciones están en lápiz, fijese bien y luego me lo entrga, aun le quedan 40 minutos- sonrio agradesido y corrijo las sarta de estupideces que escribi por culpa de mi "distracción". Una vez que termino entrego, esta vez seguro de que todo esta en orden.

-Espere kido-kun- me llama el docente jsuto al momento en que nos retiramos- Puede permitirme un momento-

-Claro Shinsuma-sensei- el profesor me gia a su despacho y señala mi cuello una ves dentro de el, divertido.

-¿Shu-Chan me crees tonto?- pregunta- Se lo que "te puso nervioso" , vi a Under merodiando el lugar durante el examen… solo que no se repita si? El colegui no es lugar para tener sexo… ya puedes irte- me quedo petrificando viendo la sonrisa amable y divertida del educador.

-A.. adiós shunsuma-sensei- me despido y salgo del lugar apresuradamente encontradome con under esperándome afuera.

-Tengo que hablar contigo en casa- digo serio

-Claro… "hablaremos"- la sonrisa en el rostro de Under me dice que tiene unos planes muy diferentes a los mios para lo que ariamos esa noche, asique solo me subi a su auto, no es como que me desagrade lo que tiene en mete. Asi el arranco el auto y nos dirijimos al apartamento, nos esperaba una larga noche de "conevsacion".

Owari.

Notas finales de yo: Bueno espero que se hayan morido, Pau de mi corazón mil perdones por la abismal demora en estregarte esto xD es que sabes que me da paja pasar las cosas al pc D: mis fics mueren olvidados en mi cuaderno.. es más tengo uno que ya tiene 4 caps de ino y Zhem pero D: es que T,T no lo termine xD y me da vagancia pasarlo… tú lo sabes n,n mi te ama xD besitos de chocolate xD

Te amo esposhita mía de mi n,n


End file.
